On voulait juste rejoindre les étoiles
by hermy94
Summary: Titre provisoire.J'ai écrit l'histoire de ces deux soeurs en faisant en sorte qu'elle puisse nous arriver à nous tous. La décision de ces deux soeurs va détruire leurs vies sans le savoir .Pardonnez ce résumé baclé j'en ferai bientot un autre.DBSK.


Voici ma fiction, please enjoy ! X)

Prologue :

Tout avait commencé de manière incroyable. Oui je crois que c'est bien le mot … Et nous ignorions encore à quel point cet incroyable commencement allait bouleverser notre existence.

* * *

J'étais en train de rentrer chez moi.

Et je me demandais comment je faisais pour ne pas éclater en sanglot ou plutôt éclater en mille morceaux. Pourtant je commençais à être habituée que cela finisse ainsi à chaque fois. Néanmoins, il me semblait que jamais je ne m'accoutumerai à cette douleur.

La perspective de rentrer chez moi me déprimait profondément.

Non seulement parce que ma famille ne s'apercevait jamais de mon mauvais état mais aussi parce que feindre constamment d'aller bien m'était devenu fatiguant.

En même temps, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir d'une part parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à leur en vouloir, d'autre part parce que je feignais d'aller bien donc ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas leur causer du soucis, ils en avaient déjà assez.

Mais cette fois ci je n'en pouvais vraiment plus.

Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'être heureuse mais à la fin je me retrouvais tout le temps malheureuse et je m'apitoyais toujours sur moi-même.

Cela aussi était fatiguant.

Je me détestais d'être aussi faible.

Je me détestais tout court.

Il fallait que cela cesse.

Ceci sera ma dernière blessure, plus jamais je n'aurai mal parce que je ne laisserai plus personne me faire du mal.

Cette fois ci, je serai forte.

J'étais arrivée devant l'appartement que je partageais avec ma petite sœur, Yoona, et mes parents. Enfin, j'étais plantée devant la porte d'entrée serait une expression plus appropriée.

Des cris de joie m'avaient interpelée et filtraient à travers la porte. Je perçus même la voix de Yoona qui était pourtant d'un naturel calme.

J'ouvris la porte, curieuse de savoir ce qui les mettaient dans un état pareil.

J'entrai dans l'appartement et une explosion de joie me détonna en pleine figure. Eberluée par tant de bonheur, je lançais un regard inquisiteur à ma petite sœur qui me souriait comme rarement auparavant.

Puis j'observais mes parents aux visages rieurs, chose qui était rare aussi, exprimer leurs joies démesurées à quelqu'un que je soupçonnais être ma tante.

De nouveau, je regardai ma sœur qui se contenta d'exploser de rire. Je devais surement avoir une tête comique.

N'y tenant plus, je lançai :

_ « Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe là ? J'aimerais rire un peu. »

_ « Tu me croiras jamais … » ria-t-elle.

_ « Essayes toujours. » la pressai-je.

_ « Nobara » elle marqua une pause. Elle me regardait dans les yeux puis en détachant chaque mots elle m'annonça cette nouvelle dont je vous avais parlé, celle qui changera notre vie à jamais « On est _riche_, on gagné au loto ! »

Je la regardai, abasourdie. Les yeux ronds comme des gallions, prête à entendre le « Poisson d'Avril ! » même si on était au début du mois de Juillet.

Mais rien ne vint.

Me laissant le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, elle déclara en me menant un peu à l'écart des parents :

_ « Je suis jeune et je ne peux rien faire de cette argent. Ma part te revient. »

_ « L'argent ne m'intéresse pas. Gardes le, il te servira surement plus tard. » rétorquai-je.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, j'étais trop malheureuse et l'argent n'y changerai rien. :

_ « C'est vrai que tu es trop sage. Moi qui croyais que t'allais utiliser l'argent pour nous libérer. » soupira-t-elle.

_ « Je vois pas en quoi ça peut nous libérer. » grommelai-je.

_ « Mon dossier a été accepté. »

Encore une nouvelle assommante. :

_ « Je croyais qu'avec cet argent. Tu me paierais les frais et qu'on irait s'installer là bas ensemble. » continua-t-elle.

_ « Attends. Attends ! T'es en train d'essayer de me faire gober que t'as été acceptée au lycée français de _Séoul_ ! » m'écriai-je.

Mes parents nous regardaient.

_ « Chuuuut ! ! » me gronda-t-elle.

_ « Oui mais les parents ne sont pas au courant. Ils ne voudront jamais qu'on les abandonne. J'ai besoin de la signature d'un majeur de la famille, je dois payer les frais et trouver où me loger et c'est fait. Parce que, maintenant, payer tout ça ce n'est plus un problème. » me regarda-t-elle d'un air entendu.

J'avais vingt ans.

_ « Le seul problème c'est les parents. » finit elle.

Franchement, autant d'émotions en une journée, je parierais que même vous, vous seriez éreintés.

Tout ce que je désirai c'était que la torpeur et la douleur qui avaient ressurgi, il y avait peu de temps, disparaissent.

La fatigue me submergea et, sous l'œil inquiet de ma sœur et de mes parents, je titubai vers ma chambre tant la douleur était forte. Ignorant les interrogations de tout le monde, je marmonnai un sombre :

_ « Je vais me coucher. »

Je me réveillai.

Et tout me semblait encore irréel. J'étais devenue _millionnaire_.

Rien que d'y penser, j'avais envie de rire, tant c'était ridicule à mes yeux. Je me souvenais de la fois où j'avais fait mon premier loto et où j'avais perdu et en plus perdu mes dix euros dans la foulée. Je m'étais promis que je ne jouerai plus jamais au loto tellement j'étais rageuse.

Cependant, la nouvelle était insuffisante pour me consoler dans ma solitude.

Je tirai les rideaux et les rayons du soleil m'aveuglèrent. Décidemment l'été s'était bien installé.

L'été … Pleins de souvenirs m'assaillirent, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux mais elles ne roulèrent pas sur mes joues. La décision de la veille me revint en tête.

Je ne devais plus pleurer.

Et soudain, tout devint clair dans mon esprit.

Peut être qu'avoir gagné autant d'argent ne me consolait pas mais au moins cela pouvait m'aider dans ma quête d'aller mieux. Cet argent allait me servir.

Ma sœur avait raison.

Nos parents, en nous restreignant et en nous entravant tout au long de notre vie, étaient la cause de notre mal être. D'ailleurs, ils étaient en parti responsable de tout ce qui m'arrivait. Il fallait se détacher d'eux sans pour autant les renier car après tout c'étaient nos parents. J'espérais qu'ils nous comprendraient.

J'avais un plan.

Tout le monde dormait, épuisés par les émotions fortes d'hier.

J'en profitais pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

Je m'emparai discrètement de mon ordinateur puis je m'installai tranquillement dans le canapé tout en posant l'ordinateur sur mes genoux.

Une fois allumé, je surfais sur le Net, en répétant le même rituel depuis un an et demi maintenant. Je continuai à venir sur un site abandonné par plein de fans mais l'avantage fut que les vrais fans restaient, fidèles à leur groupe de musique préféré.

Ainsi, nous continuions tous à croire en l'arrivée sur scène de **Dong Bang Shin Ki**.

Après une dure session en justice, contre leur propre employeur . Ce dernier qui les avait enchainé pratiquement en esclavage.

Ayant gagné devant la justice, le groupe avait disparu.

Mais on continuait de croire en eux comme ils nous l'avaient humblement demandés tout en nous attribuant le nom de la constellation de Cassiopée.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

Le premier depuis que j'avais mal.

**Cassiopeia** illuminera toujours **Dong Bang Shin Ki** et le contraire était _tout aussi vrai_.

Ils reviendront.

Ne voyant aucune nouvelle les concernant, je quittai le site.

Et je mettais mon plan en place, cliquant frénétiquement sur la souris.

Il fallait que ça marche.

C'était obligatoire. Je me sentirai obligatoirement mieux si cela fonctionnait comme prévu.

J'éteignis l'ordinateur en entendant ma famille se réveiller et en prenant soin d'effacer toutes traces de ma venue.

Je soupirai. Il fallait en discuter à présent.

Dans la majorité des cas, nos parents ne nous comprenaient jamais mais cette fois tout ira bien parce qu'ils ne pouvaient comme même pas nous refuser ça.

Ça serait réellement_ injuste_.

Comme d'habitude, je préparai le petit déjeuner et je rangeai la table. Puis, je m'installai près d'eux et je marquais les détails de mon salon dans ma mémoire.

Je pensais à tout ce que j'avais enduré.

Nobara, vingt printemps et un grand désir de changement.

Je fermai les yeux.. J'inspirai un grand coup puis je soupirai. Et je les ouvris pour faire face à mes parents :

_ « Papa, Maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » dis je la gorge nouée. Je croisais les doigts pour que l'euphorie de la veille ne s'était pas dissipée et qu'elle joua en ma faveur.

Nobara, vingt ans de souffrance diverses, j'avais … **Non** ! Je ne devais _plus_ ressasser ça !

Nobara, vingt ans, je voulais devenir tout ce que mes parents ne m'ont jamais permis. Libre, forte, déterminée. :

_ « Oui ? » m'encouragea ma mère.

_ « Yoona et moi, on s'en va en vacances. » déclarai-je en appuyant sur chaque mots.

_ « Où ça ? » me demanda mon père, l'air sévère.

La bataille, car c'était une bataille, allait être rude.

_ « **_En Corée_**. »

Yoona me regardait comme si j'étais bonne à interner.

* * *

**Point de vue de Yoona**. :

A cette phrase, je compris ses intentions même si j'en étais pas bien sure. Donc je me réservais quant à mon jugement sur la situation mais quand même il était dur de ne pas juger quand je voyais ma grande sœur prendre tête aux parents.

Mais elle était complètement _tarée_ ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Nobara, la fille qui n'avait **jamais** ouvert sa bouche pour se plaindre. Et là, elle avait un truc à dire ? !

Nobara avait **toujours** été comme ça avec Papa et Maman.

Elle n'arrivait **jamais** à leur mentir même pour son bien.

Mais là, c'était bête. Il fallait se taire. Pour l'instant … :

_ « Sans nous ce ne sera pas possible. » trancha mon père.

_ « Eh bien, il y a un début à tout. » lança-t-elle, ironique.

_ « Non, non et non ! » s'emporta ma mère « tu nous obéis et restes sagement ici comme tu le fais si bien. La famille a besoin de toi. Donc ne nous embêtes pas avec tes fantaisies. »

Nobara eut un rire amer.

_ « La famille a besoin de moi, hein ? … Et moi ? ! Quand j'ai besoin de vous, vous êtes où ? Je m'en vais. Je vous le dis. Soyez heureux que je ne me sois pas enfuie. »

Bien lancé celle là ! Allez Nobara ! **_Fighting_** ! (1)

_ « Tu as la responsabilité de la famille et nous la tienne. »

_ « J'ai _vingt ans_. » se contenait-t-elle en serrant les dents.

_ « Vingt ans ou pas, tu restes. » décida mon père, catégorique.

Nobara leur tourna le dos. Consternée.

Ainsi, les parents avaient gagné comme à leur habitude.

Nobara leur obéira gentiment.

Elle gâche toute sa vie pour eux.

Ils devraient être reconnaissants.

Elle ne demandait que des vacances avec moi.

J'enrageai. Il fallait l'aider. :

_ « **Elle a raison** ! Ce ne sont que des vacances ! Bordel ! Des vacances ! On ira là bas ! »

_ « Ca suffit ! » cria ma mère « dans ta chambre, avant que je t'envoie balader avec une bonne paire de claques. »

Mes parents seraient effectivement prêts à nous frapper pour nous faire rester. Nobara et moi en avions fait les frais. Nobara beaucoup plus souvent que moi, après tout elle était née cinq ans avant moi. Je n'essayais même pas d'imaginer mes parents avant ma naissance. Ma grande sœur m'avait dit qu'ils étaient pires que maintenant mais elle ne m'avait jamais donné de détails. :

_ « Mais … » m'emportai-je.

_ « Laisses tomber, Yoona. Viens. » sourit elle.

Ça m'énervait ! Pourquoi il fallait _toujours laisser tomber_ ? !

A cause de ses vieux principes moraux qui dataient de Mathusalem ?

Voyant que je restai immobile, elle me prit par la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre tandis que les parents fulminaient à notre propos.

Je sentais que j'allais exploser contrairement à elle, à ma plus grande surprise, généralement elle se mettait à pleurer et elle ne faisait plus rien. Elle restait dans sa chambre amorphe. Pourtant, mes yeux ne me trahissaient pas, elle souriait sereinement.

Ce qui m'enragea encore plus. :

_ « On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » dis je d'un ton sec.

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle me répondit :

_ « Prépares ta valise. Le strict nécessaire. On s'en va. »

Alors là, mes oreilles me faisaient surement défauts. :

_ « _Grouilles_ ! » me pressa-t-elle.

Je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois.

Je revins avec mon sac. Elle était accrochée à son portable. :

_ « Oui, s'il te plaît, aides moi, tu me dois bien ça. » dit elle.

En effet, _plein_ de gens lui devaient **beaucoup**.

Sa gentillesse l'avait toujours perdue mais elle avait plein de contact du fait de ses dons socialisateurs. Elle s'entendait si facilement avec les autres. De plus, elle les mettait en confiance et ils se confiaient à elle. Jamais elle n'avait trahi qui que ce soit même quand elle devait en souffrir. :

_ « Merci. Vraiment … »

Et elle raccrocha. :

_ « C'était qui ? »

_ « Un ami à la préfecture. Tu es mineure et tu ne peux pas sortir sans autorisation de sortie de territoire. Normalement, les démarches prennent un mois mais on aura le tien dans 2 heures. »

_ « Et comment on l'aura ? On ne peut pas sortir de la maison. » lui rappelai-je.

_ « Tu verras. » dit elle pour toute réponse.

Je n'y croyais pas. Nobara **me** cachait des choses. Une première. Elle me disait tout ou plutôt j'arrivais toujours à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Je posai son sac à côté du sien. Et elle m'expliqua quelque chose de crucial. :

_ « Quoiqu'il puisse arriver surtout ne paniques pas. Sinon ça va tout ruiner. Je sais que tu ne cours pas vite mais là il va falloir courir pour la liberté donc, s'il te plaît, fais de ton mieux. »

Je buvais ses paroles. Elle était sérieuse. On allait s'enfuir. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, phénomène qui était, en temps normal, impossible puisque c'est moi qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, Nobara me dit :

_ « On s'en va ce soir. Sois prête.»

Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de partir. Un besoin plus vital que le mien, sans doute, mais moi aussi je voulais refaire ma vie. J'entrai en seconde. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi. J'espérais juste qu'elle soit aussi belle que je l'imaginais.

Ma vie, en _Corée_, le rêve.

On resta longtemps sans rien dire. Soudain, un bruit me tira de ma rêverie. Quelqu'un avait cogné à la fenêtre. Nobara se redressa, en riant :

_ « Il n'a pas osé comme même. »

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et je vis un garçon suspendu au conduit d'eau de pluie.

Tout en riant discrètement, elle lança :

_ « Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de choses pour toi mais ce n'était pas la peine de grimper à mon balcon en risquant ta vie. »

On habitait au deuxième étage.

_ « Dis toi que c'est un remerciement. Ça me dédommage de** tout**, pas vrai ? » rit il.

_ « Absolument. » conclut elle. « allez descends avant que je ne sois témoin d'une variante de la défenestration. » plaisanta-t-elle.

_ « T'inquiètes. » se borna-t-il à répondre « Bonne chance ! » en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Nobara resta comme même sur le balcon pour voir s'il était bien descendu. Une fois en sécurité, elle rentra mais une voix l'interpella :

_ « Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu as beaucoup changé physiquement, Nobara. En bien. »

Sous la surprise, elle rétorqua un timide :

_ « Files ! Et merci. »

Elle ferma la fenêtre. Et garda le bout de papier.

Nos parents nous appelèrent pour le diner. Nous mangeâmes en silence.

Je voyais bien que ma sœur se retenait de pleurer. Après tout, elle aimait beaucoup nos parents.

Elle débarrassa la table et fit le thé. Embrassa nos parents et alla se coucher. Mes parents, étant habitués à ce genre de réaction et considérant tout cela normal, ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'ils allaient nous perdre à tout jamais.

Enfin, je l'espérais du moins.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle m'expliqua autre chose. :

_ « Ce soir, on dormira habillée, ok ? Quand je te réveillerai, j'irai prendre les passeports. Tu ouvriras la porte. Et on se tire. Arasseo ? ! (2) »

_ « Ok ! » acquiesçai-je.

Il était une heure du matin. Les parents dormaient. Nobara me réveilla. Elle et moi étions déjà habillées. Etant d'un naturel maladroit, ma sœur s'occupa de tout. Elle prit nos sacs et les posa près de la porte. Elle ne me laissa même pas prendre les clefs. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et me remit les clefs en main. :

_ « Surtout ne les fais pas tomber sinon on est foutues ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Bah, vas y ! Fous moi la pression ! Je ne te dirai rien !

Je portais les sacs en bandoulière. Et j'attendis.

Nobara fila dans le salon, inspira un coup, je remarquai que c'était devenue une habitude chez elle. Et soudain, je compris. Le tiroir faisait un bruit à en réveiller les morts. Ma fréquence cardiaque s'accéléra. Mon souffle était court alors que je n'avais même pas encore couru. J'attendais le moment fatidique.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir. Un bruit à en déchirer les tympans retentit. Dans le noir, elle y plongea sa main s'emparant de nos passeports. A partir de ce moment, tout alla très vite. Elle me cria en coréen de courir et de descendre les escaliers et surtout de ne pas l'attendre.

Nobara était la seule à parler coréen couramment, moi je savais le parler un peu mais je maitrisais la compréhension à merveille. J'étais partagée. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser en retrait. Mais elle me cria un « **Cours ! Merde !** » absolument_ horrifiant_ et je m'exécutai aussitôt que j'avais entendu mes parents se lever. Je la vis appeler l'ascenseur pour leur faire croire qu'on l'avait utilisé.

Elle était maligne. Elle avait tout préparé depuis le début. J'avais oublié que quand elle se prenait la tête, c'était jusqu'au bout. J'avais toujours considéré ça comme un défaut mais je voyais à présent que c'était également une qualité. Je n'oublierai pas de la remercier si on s'en sortait. J'entendais mes parents au loin :

_ « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit ma mère à moitié endormie.

_ « Les filles ! » cria mon père de manière **_encore plus terrible_** que ma sœur. Mes cheveux se dressèrent sur ma tête. « Elles sont parties ! »

Je n'entendis pas le reste. Nobara attrapa mon poignet et me permit de courir plus vite. Nous arrivâmes au garage, tremblantes et boostées à l'adrénaline. Elle s'empara des clefs que j'avais agrippé si fort que mes jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Elle déverrouilla la voiture.

Mais elle n'avait pas le permis. Elle était suicidaire ? !

Je ne posais plus de questions quand j'entendis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Ma sœur essayait de démarrer. Mon père courut, suivi de ma mère. Elle n'arrivait pas à démarrer la voiture. Elle tremblait trop. Au lieu de se dépêcher, elle alluma le lecteur disque et introduisit un CD, le tout en un temps record. Aux premiers sons de la musique, je reconnus immédiatement « **Survivor** ». Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Un regard que je ne lui avais jamais connu et j'avais peur car elle me devenait _de plus en plus_ étrangère. Elle s'arrêta de trembler démarra la voiture mais mon père ouvrit la porte qu'elle avait oublié de verrouiller l'agrippant par sa chemise. Je la vis appuyer sur les clefs. :

_ **_« Je te tiens. Rentres ! »_**

Je criai. Je paniquai. En m'entendant, elle céda un peu à la panique aussi. Puis je m'arrêtai aussitôt que je me souvins des mots qu'on avait échangé quelques heures auparavant. Elle se détendit. Elle avait la mine de la Nobara qui obéissait toujours aux parents. Mon père, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, la regarda les yeux meurtriers. J'avais peur. _On allait mourir_. Puis elle sourit à mon père et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Sous la surprise, il lâcha prise et elle fonça tout en fermant la porte vers la sortie. Je ne compris que maintenant, qu'en appuyant sur les clefs, elle avait enclenché le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte du garage. Bon sang, autant de sang froid, _c'était vraiment flippant_. :

_ « Putain, Nobara ! **_On a réussi_** ! Où Est-ce que t'as appris à conduire ? » m'écriai-je une fois bien engagées sur l'autoroute menant à l'aéroport Charles De Gaulle.

_ « C'est Tonton. Tu te souviens pendant les vacances en Angleterre ? »

_ « Mais ça date d'il y a six ans ! » m'exclamai-je.

_ « Ok ! J'avoue ! J'ai passé le permis en cachette. » confessa-t-elle en clignant de l'œil.

_ « T'es trop forte ! »

_ « Je serais toi, au lieu de me jeter des fleurs, je regarderais mon rétroviseur. » dit elle d'une mine sombre.

J'émis un petit son aigu. J'avais zappé qu'on avait deux voitures. Mon père nous suivait. Je tremblais :

_ « Maintenant écoutes moi. L'aéroport est énorme. Il va falloir se fondre dans la masse. Tu ne lâcheras pas main. Sous aucun prétexte. »

Elle regarda furtivement le cadran. On approchait 1 heure 45. :

_ « L'avion est prévu dans trente cinq minutes. Il nous suffit de montrer nos passeports et atteindre le terminal et on est libre. »

_ « Mais faut qu'on enregistre nos bagages. Si l'avion décolle à 2h20 et que Papa est à nos trousses, on y arrivera jamais ! » m'affolai-je « Comment tu as pu oublier ? ! »

_ « C'est déjà fait. »

_ « Hein ? ! Mais comment as-tu … »

_ « On me doit beaucoup. » me coupa-t-elle.

Nobara avait vraiment changé.

Papa nous suivait toujours. On était dans le garage de l'aéroport. Et je venais de comprendre un point important. :

_ « Nobara … Tout se joue à … »

_ « Ouais, à celui qui aura la première place. » dit elle sa voix plus sinistre que jamais.

Mon père nous suivait toujours. L'air assassin, cela se voyait au-delà les frontières. Nous avions échappé à la filature. On trouva une place par miracle. Et les sacs toujours en bandoulière, nous courûmes à l'ascenseur. Nous en attendions un, quand j'ai cru avoir **une crise cardiaque**. Mon père courait dans notre direction et Nobara n'avait rien vu. :

_ « AAAAAAHHHHH ! ! IL EST LA ! »

Nobara regarda autour d'elle affolée puis elle me poussa dans l'ascenseur rempli provoquant les grommèlements des gens. Et sans attendre qu'ils puissent sortir, elle cria tout an appuyant sur le bouton de fermeture des portes :

_ « Désolée, on est pressées. »

On entendit mon père crier de rage. Et je vis qu'elle était blême. Ça la rendait belle. Bref, on parlera de nos apparences physiques une autre fois.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous courûmes à nouveau. Je ne savais pas dans quel terminal on était censée aller mais je la suivais.

Vu comment on tournait en rond, je compris qu'on était perdu et que mon père était surement quelque part dans ce même aéroport à nos trousses. Si jamais on se faisait attraper. Nobara et moi, on allait se faire frapper. Je frissonnai rien que d'y penser. Elle tremblait.

Elle paniquai. :

_ « Nobara ! »

_ « _Le terminal 3. Le terminal 3. C'est pourtant ici, **il** me l'avait dit_… » se répétait elle, délirante et essoufflée.

_ « Nobara ! » criai-je en tirant sur sa main. « Calmes toi. On va trouver. »

Rien à faire, elle ne se calmait pas. Dans cet état, il était sur qu'on allait se faire prendre.

_ « Midoyeo (3) » entonnai-je.

Je commençai à chanter une chanson de Dong Bang Shin Ki. Je les aimais presque autant qu'elle. Même si, Shinee gardait une place à part dans mon cœur. Je sentis les tremblements s'estomper. Elle me regardait, reconnaissante. Elle souriait à nouveau et nous nous remîmes à courir.

_ « **_YOONAA ! NOBARAA ! JE VOUS TIENS ! ! !_** » s'époumona mon père.

Je criai. J'étais à bout de souffle. Je n'arrivai plus à courir. Nobara me prit sur son dos et traça sa route de manière spectaculaire. Mais elle aussi n'en pouvait plus. Je sentais sa vitesse diminuer. Elle chantait.

« _Smile ! Smile ! Iki nuku survivor !_ » (4)

Mon père gagnait du terrain. Tel un mastodonte, il ravageait tout sur son passage. Ma sœur avait arrêté de chanter. Elle marchait. Elle n'avait plus de force mais elle continuait de me porter. Le terminal 3 était visible. Papa allait nous rattraper dans quelques minutes quand un garçon tira la main de Nobara et nous entraina avec lui.

Il courait, nous menant tout droit vers le terminal 3.

Mais Nobara dégagea sa 'est ce qui lui prenait ? On était _si_ près du but. _Il_ nous aidait. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Le garçon se retourna, surpris. :

_ « Nobara … ? »

_ « Qu'est-ce qui te prend Nicolas ? »

J'émis un couinement à l'évocation du nom.

Nicolas, celui qui avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ma soeur. C'était il y a trois ans déjà.

_ « Laisse tomber ton orgueil, Nobara." sourit il. " Viens ! Il va vous tuer sinon !» l'attrapa-t-il.

_ « **Me touches pas** ! Tu devrais plutôt la fermer ! C'est pas _toi_ qui faisait sur place rien que quand je te parlais de mon père. » cria ma sœur.

Je vis mon père rétrécir les distances. Je tremblais. Elle le sentait.

_ « Je dois me faire pardonner de plein de choses. Laisses moi t'aider, s'il te plaît » chuchota-t-il.

_ «Tu en as fait assez. Adieu et merci. » lui dit elle.

On était à portée de main de Papa.

Et elle courut en criant « _Love, Love, iki nuku survivor !_ » (5)

Nicolas rit de bon cœur. :

_ «**_ VOUS N'IREZ NULLE PART ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! !_** »

Nicolas lui avait barré la route et dire qu'il avait peur de mon père à la base.

_ «**_ LACHEZ MOI ! !_** »

Nobara s'arrêta de courir. J'étais sur le point de crier. Elle allait tout ruiner. Encore à cause de lui ou de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était pareil. Le terminal trois n'attendait que nous. Et elle le regardait. Elle semblait morte d'inquiètude de le voir se dresser contre notre père. Inquiètude qui disparut rapidement dès qu'elle avait senti mon regard se poser sur elle.

Son regard était … reconnaissant et elle semblait lui avoir … Non impossible … Elle lui avait pardonné.

En même temps, je ne l'avais jamais vu méchante. Et au fond de moi, j'étais sure qu'elle lui avait pardonné, il y avait bien longtemps. Juste que son orgueil ne le laissait pas transparaître.

La sécurité vint immobiliser mon père qui assista impuissant à notre fuite.

Je descendis de son dos. Et nous traçâmes jusqu'à la porte du Terminal 3.

Ainsi, Nobara avait demandé à Nicolas de tout arranger … Ça avait du lui couter de faire ça.

Nous montâmes dans l'avion.

Nous installâmes à nos places.

L'avion décolla.

Je pleurai.

Nous étions **libres**.

Pendant tout le trajet, je dormis du sommeil du juste mais il me semblait que Nobara resta éveillée pour veiller sur moi. Je l'entendis même dire « Maintenant, il ne reste plus que toi pour me rappeler qui je suis. »

Le vol durait dix heures et trente cinq minutes. Nous devions arriver à Séoul vers midi, heure française, mais en Corée le décalage horaire était de sept heures en été, donc il sera 19 heure une fois arrivées là bas.

Quand je me réveillai, Nobara dormait. Et l'avion allait atterrir. Je la réveillai. Elle resplendissait. Tout comme moi ne manquait-elle pas de remarquer à voix haute.

L'avion atterrît.

Et nous attendîmes que tous les passagers descendent de l'avion.

Nous étions les dernières à descendre.

J'étais devant Nobara. Je marchais vers la sortie.

La phrase « Liberté que de crimes commet-on en ton nom » me revient en tête pour une raison inexplicable.

Ma sœur chantait **Hug**.

Je sortis de l'avion et la lumière du coucher de soleil inonda nos visages. Enfin, mon visage car je bloquais Nobara qui attendit patiemment puis s'énerva au bout de dix minutes. :

_ « Punaise, _bouges toi_ ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Me dis pas que tu veux rentrer ! »

Je me contentais de pleurer et de montrer le panneau panoramique du doigt.

Ma sœur me poussa et porta ses mains à sa bouche tout en laissant quelques larmes couler.

On pouvait y voir Jaejoong ( mon préféré, j'en étais secrètement amoureuse. ), Yunho ( le préféré de Nobara mais je la soupçonnais de favoriser secrètement Jaejoong.), Xiah ( une voix exceptionnelle, mignon à vous tuer.), Yoochun ( un dragueur né, enfin du peu que je le connaisse), et enfin le petit jeune ( même si d'âge et de taille, il me dépasse) Changmin, beaux tels des dieux, et une inscription en Coréen avec une date et une heure. La date correspondait à celle d'aujourd'hui et l'heure correspondait à 21h30. :

_ « Nobara, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué ? »

Elle ne répondait pas. Au bout de dix minutes, je m'énervais également :

_ « Bon, tu me dis sinon je rentre. »

Elle me regarda et traduit :

_ « Dong Bang Shin Ki retourne à la scène. Un spectacle à ne pas manquer. Concert aujourd'hui à 21h30 pour promouvoir leur nouvel album : Last Wings (6) »

Un silence s'installa. Elle était trop abasourdie. :

_ « Nobara ! Faut qu'on y aille ! C'est **leur **concert ! »

_ « Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? Je te signale qu'on parle de Dong Bang Shin Ki, le meilleur groupe que l'Asie ait porté. Les places ont du déjà toutes être vendues. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_ « Bah , alors ? ! T'as utilisé toute ton intelligence pour notre fuite ou il t'en reste assez pour acheter les billets au marché noir ! ? ! » m'exclamai-je d'un ton aussi sec.

Elle me regarda, étonnée.

_ « On dirait que toi, t'as gardé ton intelligence pour la Corée ! » rit elle.

_ « C'est vachement plus utile que pour nous faire fuir de France. » plaisantai-je.

Elle m'asséna une petite tape sur la tête. Ainsi nous nous remîmes à courir en rigolant à plein poumons pour rechercher nos billets _illégalement_, chose inenvisageable il fut quelques heures.

Une fois sortie de l'aéroport, je compris que les Coréens n'avaient pas sous estimés les fans étrangers. En effet, on les voyait billet à la main marchander avec des étrangers. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très commode et je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir les acheter « légalement ». :

_ « Tu sais, Nobara, on peut demander à d'autres gens … »

_ « Restes, ici. »

Normalement, Nobara n'aurait jamais osé faire quoique ce soit d'illégal. Mais elle était déjà partie à la rencontre des gens pas nets.

Elle parla longtemps. Profitait de son physique avantageux. ( je vous en parlerai plus tard.) Ils rirent parfois. Puis je la vis tendre un petit paquet d'euros et je la vis prendre les billets.

_ « Et voilà ! » dit elle.

Je la contemplais, éberluée jusqu'à la moelle. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas fait ça. Mais aujourd'hui rien n'était normal.

Et j'étais tellement fatiguée par le voyage que je compris pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

On arriva à l'hôtel. On nous donna notre chambre. On s'installa. Il était vingt heure. Donc sans avaler quoique ce soit, nous nous préparâmes.

J'enfilai un jean et un simple débardeur noir, comme elle.

Et nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Combien de fois m'étais-je imaginée, assise dans un bus en Corée en regardant les dramas sur l'ordinateur avec ma sœur ?

Cette fois ci, c'était _réel_ et c'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Nous arrivâmes au lieu du concert. Nobara inspira puis expira un grand coup. Elle présenta nos billets aux personnes qui s'occupaient de distribuer les places. Et ils nous y menèrent. Elles n'étaient pas près de la scène mais elles n'étaient pas trop loin non plus. :

_ « Je suis désolée. J'ai pas pu négocier plus près. »

_ « C'est parfait. » la rassurai-je.

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice et nous attendions le début du concert.

La salle se remplissait petit à petit par des gens plus ou moins bruyants selon leur degré d'excitation.

Je repensais à cette journée de fou. Elle m'avait paru longue et courte à la fois. Je me demandais souvent à quoi Nobara pensait car elle ne lâchait pas la scène du regard.

Les violons laissèrent échapper un son, je connaissais la chanson avant même qu'ils aient chanté. Des cris faisaient trembler tout le dôme, je pleurai encore ( décidemment, c'était ma journée … ), Nobara tenait fermement ma main et avec son autre main, elle se couvrait la bouche, saisie par l'émotion, se retenant fortement de pleurer. Autour de moi, je voyais des visages inconnus mais liés par la même joie de voir nos anges sur scène.

**_Et le rêve ne faisait que commencer …_**

* * *

1) Fighting = cri d'encouragement. « Bats toi ! »

2) Arasseo = Compris. Coréen.

3) Mideoyo = Je crois.

4) « Smile ! Smile ! Iki nuku survivor ! » extrait de survivor = « Souris ! Souris ! Vis à travers cela, survivor ! »

5) « Love ! Love ! Iki nuku Survivor ! » je pense que vous avez compris ;)

6) Last Wings = Dernières ailes.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Ma première fic sur DBSK, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, dites ce que vous en pensez ! On est si peu à échanger notre avis sur des fics de ce genre =) Au fait, vous connaissez des sites où on peut poster des fictions sur DBSK ?

Bisous. En attendant dans la peur vos revieuws. Bien à vous.

Hermy.


End file.
